bad_slackersfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Universe II: Diamond Days
Steven Universe II: Diamond Days ''also known as ''Steven Universe: The Motion Picture: Part Two. '''''Originally known by its working title as Homeworld's Wrath is a 2019 sequel to the 2018 animated feature film ''Steven Universe: The Motion Picture: Heart of the Crystal Gems. ''Theatrically '''''released by Skylight Animated Features. The film consists of unaired episodes of Steven Universe that would have consisted of Seasons 5 and 6. But it all unaired episodes got stitched together to form a film. A new series Steven Universe: Phase Two aired following the movie‘s release in late 2019. Plot The story starts where "Heart of the Crystal Gems" left off. Blue Diamond is overjoyed that Pink Diamondis alive after all and cuddles Steven, but Yellow Diamond complains why Pink let them think that she was shattered, the strange disguise, doing a voice and not telling them about it back at the trial. Steven explains to her that his mother Pink kept it a secret from everyone then Pearl clears her throat, reminding him in which he meant almost everyone. Yellow is confused over the concept of a "mom" and asked what he's talking about, Steven talks to himself that he don't know what a mom is, and explain them that Pink created her new form of Rose Quartz after faking her shattering and that he is an entirely new life created by Rose giving up her physical form, and while he has her gemstone and some of her powers, he doesn’t have Pink's or Rose Quartz's memories. Yellow remarks that his memories might "be in there somewhere", but he said he go by "Steven". Blue is surprised at the fact that he and the other Crystal Gems weren't obliterated by the Diamonds' final attack. Steven explains to them that the Gems affected by the attack weren't exactly obliterated but corrupted. The Gems then warp to Centipeetle's dropship, as Steven proceeds to show the corrupted Centipeetle to the Diamonds. Steven begs the Diamonds to fix her, though they are reluctant, as they have never seen a corrupted Gem before and are unsure where to even begin. Yellow eventually agrees to try, though she makes no promises for success. Yellow uses her power to reform her to her original shape, but her mind remains corrupted. Blue uses her power to revert Centipeetle's mind and voice to a coherent state, though she is stuck in a continuous loop of reliving the moments just before she was corrupted. Steven uses his healing spit to calm her down, allowing her to regain her senses for the first time since her corruption. Centipeetle, now fully healed, introduces herself as Nephrite Facet-413 Cabochon-12, and apologizes for not "heeding my Hessonite's orders", but she is relieved that the Diamonds are on Earth, believing that they must have defeated Rose Quartz. Yellow and Blue Diamond let go of her out of shame and Nephrite immediately reverts to her corrupted state. Frustrated, Yellow gripes to Steven about how many "perfectly adequate Gems had them ruin." Steven is unfazed and demands that they try to heal her again as they clearly have the power to do so. However, Yellow states that it won't work with just the three of them and that they need White Diamond in order for the cure to be permanent. Pearl and Blue Diamond express their doubt about White Diamond's assistance to Steven, adding that White has not left Homeworld in eons. At Steven's insistence, they travel to Rose's Landfill to find Pink Diamond's Ship in order to travel to Homeworld. Upon recovering the ship, the group returns to the beach to prepare for the journey. The Crystal Gems (aside from Bismuth, who elects to stay behind at Beach City to watch over the gems of the poofed Lapis Lazuli and Peridot) along with the Diamonds, board the ship and leave the Earth. During their flight and in hyperspace to Homeworld, Connie and Amethyst slept since they left Earth, and both Diamonds express concern over seeing White and fear her rage, as the revelation that Rose was Pink Diamond means that the events of the last six thousand years have been the "biggest galactic embarrassment". Yellow matter-of-factly advises Steven to let her do the talking if he doesn't want to be in a bubble for the next few millennia when they arrive, as the chances of Steven being listened to are slim. Upon arrival, Connie, and Amethyst woke up, they along with Steven saw the ring-planet of Homeworld for the first time. After the ship landed, Yellow told the Crystal Gems to wait so she and Blue will return for them once White's temper has cooled which might take a while. Then the group is surprised that they heard a cheer, come out of the ship and saw a crowd of Homeworld Gemswho have gathered in front of the landing dock, in a formation resembling the original four-Diamond symbol, to celebrate Pink Diamond's return. Steven is momentarily reassured, as he believes the assembled Gems are on his side and thinks "Maybe things won't be so bad.", the crowd stopped cheering when White Diamond's Pearl suddenly appears before them. White's Pearl informs the group that White Diamond wishes to see "Pink Diamond" but when Yellow and Blue prepare to follow, White's Pearl clarifies that only Pink Diamond's (Steven's) presence is needed. White Pearl then transports Steven directly to White Diamond's ship. White Diamond welcomes Steven―as "Pink" and "Starlight"―home, speaking condescendingly and not listening to anything he says. She then immediately transports him to a pink room full of bubbles overlooking the city, presumably Pink Diamond's old palace. Steven looks across the plaza at White Diamond's ship. Steven wanders around Pink Diamond's room. He wishes he had a bed to sleep on, only to find that a bed is instantly made for him. Looking down, he notices some very shy pebble gems. Once Steven thanks the Pebbles, they felt surprised what Steven said "Thank you", recognize him as Pink Diamond and crawl all over him excitedly. Pearl then enters the room with Steven's duffel bag, explaining that Garnet, Amethyst, and Connie are still in Pink Diamond's ship. They hear the Diamond chime, and Pearl knows that Yellow Pearl has arrived and enters to summon Steven to Yellow Diamond's extraction chamber. Pearl informs Steven that he will be more comfortable in trunks than in jeans. In the hallway leading to Yellow's extraction chamber, Steven notices that the walls are in fact animate and attempts to interact with them. Steven tries to get Yellow Pearl to acknowledge him as just 'Steven', to which she calls him 'Pink Steven'. This goes in for a few more seconds and ends with Steven asking her to call him 'Pink Lasagna' before finally entering Yellow's extraction chamber. Yellow Diamond tells Steven, as Pink Diamond, to take a seat. She proceeds to ask how the meeting with White Diamond went. Steven answers how he was only able to get a few words in, to which Yellow replies how two and a half words is a record in regards to speaking with White. Steven then mentions how two and a half words aren't going to be enough to convince White Diamond to help heal the corruption. Yellow wishes Steven luck and then explains how White has isolated herself in her head and almost never lets anyone in, and then laments about how she hasn't gotten to see White despite her hundreds of successful colonies, while Steven got to see her just for failing to operate one. Steven then comments on how Yellow could just fail if she wanted to see White, causing her to break into laughter and comment about how Pink was always so good at making her laugh. A chime plays, and Yellow excuses herself to turn off the sauna and have to check the latest Citrine production reports. Steven attempts to get a few questions in before Yellow walks off without answering. While Steven is still standing there dumbfounded, the Diamond chime plays again and Blue Pearl informs Steven that Blue Diamond has requested Pink's presence. While walking up to Blue's pool chamber, Steven tells Pearl how he and Yellow barely talked about White before she rushed off to her report, and states that he understands that they must be busy and that he needs more time to talk with her, then states that he should have asked her what she has planned after the reports. Pearl then explains that when Yellow isn't overseeing gem production of her colonies, she's leading her army to take more colonies. Steven asks if the Diamonds have any days off before Blue Pearl informs them that Blue is awaiting them. While Steven is waiting, he looks around and sees the wall statue's eyes blink. Pearl informs Steven that Blue is just up the stairs and that she'll wait for him. Steven says that he'll be back in a bit and runs to meet Blue. Blue Pearl says "Welcome back." to Pearl before the camera cuts back to Steven. Comby (a comb-shaped Gem) is heard singing before Blue acknowledges Stevens' presence. Blue sees Steven and invites him into the water with her, to which Steven sees as an invitation to backflop into the water. Steven felt funny that he's living near the ocean, yet going to space to swim, to which Blue laughs, and states how Pink hasn't changed. She then elaborates how Steven is still as silly and small as Pink was. Steven comments that he's not done growing, but doubts he'll ever be as big as Blue and Yellow. Blue states how it's nice to have Steven back, specifically calling him 'Steven', causing Steven to get excited about Blue possibly starting to understand who he is. Blue then mentions how 'Steven' and 'Steee-von' is such a funny sounding name, and comments Pink's creativity for coming up with it, causing his excitement to die down. Blue then asks Steven about the time she let Pink name a batch of Pyrite as 'Fools Gold', and that it made White livid. Steven states that he doesn't remember. Blue then asks if he remembers the game Pink used to play where she would sink to the bottom and sing, while Blue, Yellow, and White would try to guess the song from above the water. Steven asks if they can do that at that very moment, to which Blue replies that they stopped coming to the Chamber together after Pink left, and that her departure was the start of Era 2, and that none of the remaining diamonds wanted to be there with Pink's spot empty. Steven states how despite the other diamonds having duties while running their colonies, they should make the effort to spend more time together. A chime is heard and Blue Pearl announces that Blue has an upcoming appointment. Steven states that he wanted to talk with Blue about White, and she responds that they can perhaps talk about it later. The pool drains as Blue leaves, then Steven calls for Pearl because he got water up his nose and Pearl, surprised, says 'Oh dear' and pulls the string to get Steven out. At night, Steven is seen drying himself off in Pink's room, states how everything going on at this point was weird, and asks if it was a spa day or something, and about what purpose Pink had on Homeworld. Pearl answers that Pink threw massive balls before she got her first colony. Steven misunderstands this and interprets that Pink was a juggler. Pearl replies that, while she did juggle, she also threw massive parties for the other Diamonds' accomplishments that every gem from every court attended just for the chance to see all four Diamonds' radiance at once. Steven asks about how even White would attend. Pearl affirms this and wonders about the remainder of Pink's court, reminding of her of something, causing her to excuse herself, stating that she'll be back. Steven wonders where he would even head off to. Steven wonders if he's accepted the role of just being Pink, and asks the Pebbles about who Pink was, breaking into a duet with the Pebbles, singing the titular song: Familiar. The Pebbles came in Steven's duffel bag and checked out his stuff. He came to Pink's hallway with movement pillars, and checked out his mother's drawings hologram. The drawings show White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond together, then pebble like gem on a asteroid that landed on homeworld, then the next shows pink goo dropping on the asteroid, and the final drawing shows all 4 diamonds together. Steven cries as he realize the drawings are of his mom's creation. While crying, his tear fell on one pebble and came alive. Steven realizes that he's been in a similar situation before, except with the Crystal Gems, where he isn't accepted as being competent enough to be given tasks yet. The pebbles making the outfit for his sizes like his mother and it fits. Steven states how he knows what's going on and that he's had practice with this situation, thus bolstering his confidence in his next plan to stop the Diamond Authority's "...spread of terror across space." Pearl returns and is surprised to see Steven in Pink's old outfit in his sizes. Steven replies that he felt he should dress for the occasion. Pearl then states that she also has a surprise, wherein she summons Garnet, Amethyst, and Connie from her Gem. Steven then asks them to remember how, despite how annoying he was, and unable to go on missions, they would still drop everything to hang out with him, then stating how he believes that Pink was in the same situation, just with the other Diamonds. Steven then announces his plan to throw a huge ball where everyone is invited; with Steven in a triumphant pose. Meanwhile, Steven is having a dream in which he and a Pearl almost identical to White Diamond's, except for having pink hair and eyes, no cracked eye and a playful personality, are playing together. Steven is juggling bubbles with various random objects inside them. When Yellow Diamond opens the door, with only her very long neck and head stretching into the room, the two-act orderly, and when she leaves, they start laughing. Steven starts to cough up Rose's hair as the Pearl is pulled away from him. The dream fades to White Diamond's ship, where White Diamond is watching him while smiling, and he then throws up Rose's hair, causing him to wake up. In the morning, the Gems and Connie are in Pink's room with him, while the Pebbles are making furniture all night so it resembles Steven's house back on Earth. Steven then goes with Pearl to Blue and Yellow Diamond in the throne room for his meeting about White and asks to plan a ball to bring Homeworld together, and possibly get White Diamond to attend. Blue and Yellow Diamond agree to this plan to talk to White to heal all the corrupted Gems and then give Steven their Pearls to start planning out the ball. Steven requests things such as balloons and confetti cannons, but Yellow Pearl says that such things are not allowed. She explains what will happen at the ball and what Steven cannot do. Steven then introduces the Pearls to the concept of "fun", showing that Blue Pearl likes drawing and Yellow Pearl likes modeling. Blue Diamond then enters the room and tells Steven that the Gems and Connie cannot enter. However, Steven persist and Blue allows it, but he can only have Connie, Pearl, and Amethyst (if she wears the Limb Enhancers) at the ball, and Garnet, then Blue felt surprised that the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire named Garnet. She will have to unfuse into Ruby and Sapphire. Garnet resists, but eventually, as seen during the ball, complies. The ball commences, and Steven is shown greeting the Gems that come up to him, even taking some extra time for Amethyst with her new limb enhancers. Yellow and Blue Diamond show up as their Pearls introduce them. White Pearl appears and she is shown to be introducing White Diamond, but instead reports that White Diamond is busy with other matters and that she will observe the ball in her place. Steven starts to get bummed out that White didn't attend until Connie asks him to dance. They start dancing, much to the surprise of every Gem present, but fuse into Stevonnie and only notice when Yellow Diamond points it out. Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond are enraged, but Pearl and Amethyst (who fuse into Opal), Garnet, and two unknown Jades who fuse stand with Stevonnie. Yellow Diamond angrily poofs the Jade Fusion, Opal, and Garnet. Yellow grabs Stevonnie and throws them in a room to let them think about what they've done, and the two unfuse while in a dungeon. The episode begins with Stevonnie trying to break out of the Prison tower, but this fails, and they defuse. Connie gives some snacks to Steven, but he says that they never should have come to Homeworld, as only bad things have come of them being there. Steven then realizes that he might be able to reach Bismuth with his psychic powers, and he falls asleep and enters a psychic plane. He finds Earth, and manages to be transported into one of the Watermelon Stevens on Mask Island. Steven goes into their village, but leaves after seeing they are doing a ritual. He jumps off a cliff into the sea, but is washed up on the island and collects sticks to make a boat. The watermelon Stevens take him back to a village, but it appears to be a different tribe, as they worship a statue of Steven when he led them into fighting Malachite. The tribe that worships baby melon arrives and the two fight. Steven leaves, and once again tries assembling a raft. The two sides stop fighting and help him build it and he leaves he eventually gets attacked by a watermelon shark, losing a foot in the process, but he tames it and swims away clinging to a piece of driftwood. Eventually, Lion finds him floating in the ocean and takes him to Greg, who takes him to Bismuth. Steven attempts to act out what was happening on Homeworld, then attempts to draw a picture, but they only understand him when he writes a message asking for help. Greg gives him a thumbs-up, indicating that they’ll help, and Steven wakes up in his real body as he waits for a rescue. The next day with Steven, still trapped in the tower, and Connie is nowhere. Blue Diamond comes in and Steven turns into Pink Diamond. Steven then wakes up to see Connie still there. Blue Diamond comes into the room. Steven tries to convince Blue that how she is treating them isn't right. Blue Diamond helps Steven and Connie find the other Crystal Gems. They confront Yellow Diamond, Blue tries to tell Yellow to take them home, and Yellow and Blue start fighting. Steven resolves the conflict, and everyone heads for Pink Diamond's Ship. White Pearl appears to their dismay, stating that no one is leaving Homeworld. She takes control of White Diamond's Headship and docks it with Pink Diamond's Legship. Before the Diamond Mecha can attack, Blue and Yellow's Armships fly in and knock the Mecha over. They land to reveal Bismuth, and a reformed Peridot and Lapis in new Crystal Gems Uniforms. Together, they manage to connect Yellow and Blue's ships to White and Pink's ships. They then all get on the arms to try and talk to White Diamond. However White instead decides to take control of Blue and Yellow, causing them to turn white. In the process the arms lose focus and Steven drops all the Crystal Gems. Steven chases after them, he catches Amethyst and fuses with her gemstone, causing her to force out of her gem to create Smoky Quartz. Steven does the same with Pearl to create Rainbow Quartz 2.0. Eventually, all of the Gems land safely on the road of Homeworld's city. Steven has already begun to fuse with Ruby and Sapphire, with the rest of the Crystal Gems looking onward in surprise. Suddenly, Pink Diamond's Legship stomps down on the Crystal Gems before revealing that no one was injured and the new fusion Sunstone is holding the foot up. They're able to push it off before unfusing. With the Crystal Gems ready to fight, Steven states the only way to win is for all of them to fuse and form Obsidian. Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven all dance and form Obsidian, before starting to climb up the Diamond Mech. They unfuse when they reach the head of the ship, and White slams into a wall. They make it safely inside, then White Diamond takes over Amethyst, Garnet's and Pearl's minds. Connie comes in and fights Pearl's mind controlled state, then White Diamond picks Steven up and proceeds to pull out Steven's Gem. Steven's Gem floats into the air, creating pink sillouhetes for Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz before forming a pink Steven. White Diamond asks the pink Steven where Pink Diamond is, prompting it to shout "She's gone!" in return and nearly blowing White Diamond off of her feet. The Pink Steven begins walking towards the incapacitated Steven, too weak to even stand. White tries to interfere by blasting it with her mind control lasers, but the pink Steven uses a pink faceted shield to deflect it. White Diamond attempts to take over it but fails as Connie picks the human Steven up and gives him to pink Steven. The two begin to dance and laugh before combining into normal Steven. As Steven and Connie unite, White Diamond grows furious and calls "Pink" a child. Steven laughs it off and responds that he is a child, and is curious to know White's excuse. This causes her to blush and the mind control effect on the Crystal Gems, Blue and Yellow Diamond, and White Pearl is lost. Steven reunites with the rest of the Crystal Gems (with a sudden appearance from Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth), Steven comforts the now Pink Pearl, confused about where she is. White Diamond goes throughs an existential crisis, wondering why beings with flaws should even exist. Steven comforts her as well, asking her to "leave her own head". Back on Earth, Sadie Killer and the Suspects sing Greg's "Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart" to everyone in Beach City before the full Diamond Mech crashes down. The Crystal Gems along with the Diamonds exit the ship as the Sun Incinerator lands. Lars and the Off Colors depart and talk to everyone, including a very worried Sadie and Lion. Steven and the Diamonds begin to heal the Corrupted Gems by bringing all the bubbled Gems from the Temple to Rose's Fountain. As the bubbles are thrown into the water, Steven and the other Diamonds sit soaking and healing them with their combined powers. The newly healed Gems begin to converse and play. A now healed Jasper attempts to attack Steven before Amethyst reminds her that the Diamonds are present and watching, causing her to sink sullingly into the water in shame. The other Diamonds bid farewell to the Crystal Gems before the top half of the Diamond Mecha seperates and warps back to Homeworld. Steven sits on the beach playing a song on his ukulele when the other Crystal Gems ask if they can join him. They take a seat next to him (remniscent of their poses in the show's opening) and enjoy each other’s company as a shooting star streaks overhead in the night sky. Voice Casting Main * Zach Callison — Steven Universe * Dee Dee Magno-Hall — Pearl * Michella Dietz — Amythyst * Estelle — Garnet * Shelby Rabara — Peridot * Jennifer Paz — Lapis Lazuli * Grace Rolek — Connie Maheswaran * Susan Egan — Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond * Kimberly Brooks — Jasper * Patti LuPone — Yellow Diamond * Christine Emersole — White Diamond (the film’s main antagonist) * Lisa Hannigan — Blue Diamond * * Supporting * Shoniqua Shandai — Sunstone * Obsidian * Smoky Quartz 2.0 ** Pink Pearl ** Greg Universe ** Lion ** Lars Barriga ** Rhodonite ** Padparadscha ** Rutile Twins (non-speaking) ** Fluorite (non-speaking) ** Sadie Miller Production Themes Differences between the film and the series Release Reception Accolades Legacy Sequels and spinoffs Memorable Quotes Trivia Gallery See also Steven Universe (series) Steven Universe: The Motion Picture: The Heart of the Crystal Gems Bob: The Tragic Ballad of Mirror Gem Category:Films Category:Fictional Films Category:True Skies/Skylight Animation films Category:Steven Universe (franchise) Category:Films based on television shows Category:Cartoon Network films Category:Hyperfictionalized franchises based on real life franchises Category:Films directed by Janice Bircher Category:Comedy films Category:Science fantasy films Category:Science fiction films Category:Drama films Category:Animated Films Category:2019 films Category:Films based on Hamlet Category:Animated film sequels